


"I Now Pronounce You Garnet."

by Sarielle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Connie and Steven Adventures, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, I love Steven, Mayor Dewey marries two tiny gay rocks to each other, Mention of Rose Quartz, Pre-Peridot, Set in between Nightmare Hospital and Catch and Release, Slice of Life, Steven loves weddings, Steven meets some of the extended Maheswaran clan, This is the least painful thing i;ve ever written, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarielle/pseuds/Sarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being invited to Connie's cousin's wedding Steven comes up with a plan to throw a wedding for Garnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Now Pronounce You Garnet."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written for the SU fandom and I'm still a bit iffy on some my characterisation. But here is the honestly sappiest fluff I've ever written, it's a welcome break to the usual suffering I write. I've enjoyed the change from my usual style as my other in progress stories need a level of mental togetherness i don't have at the moment. 
> 
> Based on the Wedding photos of Priyanka in the Maheswaran household, I headcanon her family is Hindu. Also I headcanon Connie speaks at least some Hindi, at least enough to know words for her relatives and such (research tells me- maasi is the term for maternal aunt and ji is honorific, but if any actual Hindi speakers wanna correct me that’d be great because that is not my area at all and I researched the best I could!)  
> Ruby and Sapphire’s Flowers have meanings in both Hanakotoba the Japanese flower language and a Victorian language of flowers (according to the internet anyway)  
> Red Camelia- In Love in Hanakotoba, “You’re a Flame in my Heart” in Victorian Flower language.  
> Forget-me-nots- True Love in Hanakotoba, True Love and Memories in Victorian flower language.  
> Steven’s song is a reprise of Be wherever you are. The last line scans if you start it on the offbeat but it’s a bit cramped, I know.

There was a light mist of rain descending on Beach City, the force and water pressure had long died out of the clouds and now the sun shone though the droplets casting rainbow prisms on the wooden floor of the little house inside the temple.

At the foot of the bed in an alcove inside lay a young boy small and soft in posture. He lay back against the mattress edge watching TV, with his head resting in the lap of an equally small purple woman. The room smelt strongly of microwave popcorn which the boy held in large glass bowl on his lap.

Amethyst stuck a hand in the popcorn bowl and rummaged around without looking.

From the TV cheery pop music started to play. The gem clapped Steven on the shoulder.

“Aw, pay attention lil dude, it's starting!” she said, stuffing her mouth with kernels.

The boy grinned, eyes round and shining. “Do you think they'll bring back the girl who drives monster trucks for a living?” he asked.

Amethyst contemplated this for a moment. “You mean Clementine? Yeah I hope so!”

There was a knock on the front door and the new arrival, a girl with dark hair, let herself in. She waved at the both of them, closing her novelty umbrella, which was a pale pink with cat-ears. She flipped her hair out of her collar, took off her muddy boots and brushed some remaining droplets off her coat lapels.

“Hey Steven, Hey Amethyst. What are you watching?”

“Connie!” Steven sat up in his excitement.

Amethyst scooted around him and clicked her neck, before laying back down.

“Sup dude. We’re watching ‘The real housewives of Beach City.’ It's the season premiere. Wanna Join?” She shape-shifted a purple hand out long and stretchy like a rubber band and patted the floor beside Steven, which was free.

Connie glanced briefly at the television screen, perched on its makeshift pedestal of piled up books.   

“Uh, my mom doesn't let me watch that kind of thing, she says reality shows are full of terrible role models.”

Amethyst snorted. “Uh yeah? They are! Terribly _awesome_.” She turned her attention back to the screen with a chuckle. “Man, I love garbage.”

Steven turned to his friend, smiling and curious. “So Connie! What are _you_ doing here?”

 He paused, thinking. “If I knew you were coming I would have save you saved you one of the Cookie Cat cookies Pearl and I made this morning!” He looked back over his shoulder towards the kitchen. “I wonder if there's any left. “

Amethyst looked up from the TV, and winced a little apologetically.

“Nope, I ate the last tray.” She said. “Sorry, little guy.”

Connie shook her head, smiling “That’s okay, I can't stay too long anyway, my dad just needed to pick some stuff in town, and he dropped me off.  I wanted to know if you were busy this weekend, Steven?”

He paused, an index finger tapping the corner of his lips. He glanced over at Amethyst.

“Are we busy this weekend?”

Amethyst shrugged. She re-stuffed her mouth, which was already full of popcorn, and made a noise of uncertainty.

“Athkk Puhrrl” she crunched through a mouthful of kernels.

Steven nodded, scrambling up to his feet. “Okay.”

Connie turned to follow him. “What did she say?”

“Ask Pearl.” Steven repeated. He jumped the stairs two at a time. When he reached the wooden floor of the main room he cupped his hands around his mouth.

“Peeeaarrrl!” he called out.

“I think she’s in her room.” He added back over his shoulder.

As if on cue the temple door flashed bright and white, giving off the soft ‘ _shoom’_ noise it made when a doorway was activated.

Pearl stepped through, poised and elegant as always.  She looked around and on spotting him across the room, Pearl smiled.

“Yes Steven?” she said walking over, her eyebrows shot up briefly when she saw his guest. “Oh hello there too, Connie.”

“Hi Pearl… ma’am.” Connie nodded her acknowledgment.

 “Pearl! Are we doing anything this weekend?”

“Well, certainly we will do _something_ ,” She said furrowing her delicate brows.  “I mean, it's difficult, and extremely time-expensive for Gems to do nothing at all. For humans it'd be impossible.” She chuckled softly to herself and gestured a dainty hand towards Steven’s chest rising and falling. “I mean look at all that _breathing_.”

Steven took all this in his stride. “Okay, yeah, but I am I free to go with Connie to her- actually what _was_ your thing, Connie?”

“My cousin Amrita is getting married on Saturday, she’s the closest in age to me out of all my cousins and even she's twenty-four. My mom said that I could bring a friend so I have someone my age to hang out with, and I thought, well you include me in all your family’s things, maybe you'd want to come to one of mine?”

“Ooh!” Steven’s eyes grew huge and starry.  “I’ve never been to a wedding before!” He turned to the gem. “Can I go Pearl? Can I?”

Pearl seemed to be considering this, her lips drawn into a thin line. “Well… I suppose we haven't seen or learned any more information about the cluster nor have we heard from Peridot in a while.” She nodded, with a jaunty downturn of her chin.

“Hm. Alright, but only if Connie’s parents say it’s okay.” Pearl moved back towards the temple door “I’m going up to the washing machine, call if you need me.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Connie gave a small salute, “My dad’s coming to pick me up in a bit I'm sure you can ask him if it’s okay then.”

 “Mmhm!” Steven nodded. “So what do you do at a wedding, is it like the ones on Under the Knife?”

His friend chuckled, eyes sparkling.

“Sort of, but people don’t _usually_ go into comas at the altar.  Mom says that happens far too often in that show to be realistic. But basically it's a ceremony where two people who love each other promise to be together forever. Usually there’s a cake and lots of dancing.” Connie smiled and shook her head “Especially with my family, my grandma loves dancing.”

“So it’s kinda like what happened with Lisa and Archimicarus!”

Connie nodded “Yeah, exactly!”

“What's your cousin like, Connie? You don't talk about the rest of your family that much?”

“Amrita? She's pretty cool, she's training to be a vet, and Kamini her girlfriend is a pastry chef.  She made me the best tiger cake for my 10th birthday. It was amazing, I almost didn't want to eat it, it was that pretty.”

“Wow.” Steven’s brain tried to conjure up ideas of what Connie’s tiger cake might have looked like but instead came up with a birthday cake that looked exactly like Lion.  It was pretty he had to agree.  “That sounds amazing.”

* * *

 

Pearl loved any excuse to dress up her beloved Steven in fancy outfits. As he stood in his bedroom while shirts and waistcoats flew through the air. He wondered briefly where his clean-loving, dorky engineer of a mother figure had acquired her love and appreciation of human fashion. Steven couldn’t see a way it would have helped his mother’s army. Maybe it was just a hobby she’d taken to, a little quirk that made Pearl, Pearl? But where did she learn about all these fancy things? Without asking he couldn't be certain. Still, Steven didn't want to pry too much in case he upset her. There were things, he concluded in his head, that were best left alone when it came to Pearl.

“Have you guys ever been to a wedding?” he asked instead, squirming in place as the thin gem danced around him. a comb in her teeth. She pulled a dark blue jacket over his shoulders. It had shiny gold buttons like something a sailor or a pilot would wear. It smelt woolly and old, but it fit him.  

“That depends,” Said Garnet watching this whole debacle from a bar stool at the kitchen island. “What exactly do people _do_ at weddings?”

“Ow, Pearl! Watch it!” Steven yelped as the comb grazed his scalp.

“Stay _still_ , Steven, it won’t hurt if you stop moving!”

“I _am_ staying still!” He turned his attention to Garnet. “Um... well I don’t know exactly but from what I’ve seen on TV there’s a ceremony where two people talk about how much they love each other, then the guy says “you may kiss the bride” and then they kiss, and afterwards there’s a party with cake and music!”

Pearl paused, her lithe fingers holding a clutch of Steven’s curls to comb. “Like a birthday party?” she asked.

Steven nodded, enthusiastic but winced when the gesture pulled his hair tighter.

“Kind of! Except it’s about two people in love!” He hesitated, struck by a passing thought. “Didn’t my parents have one?”

“Maybe,” said Garnet, mulling this over. “Greg and Rose were always fond of cake and music. It’s possible one of their parties was a wedding, and we just weren’t familiar with the concept.”

“Oh dude, yeah Greg was real hard-core when he was younger!” Piped up Amethyst demolishing the remains of a box of donuts beside her.  “Me and Vidalia used to go to all his parties.” She chuckled at the memories, shaking her head fondly. “They were sweet. Free Food too.”

“Maybe I’ll ask Dad about it later.” Steven mumbled more to himself than anyone else.

“Alright, Steven.”  Pearl stepped back inspecting her handiwork “I think I’m done here.” She clapped her hands together in front of her face, her eyes grew huge and round. “Oh, you look so _handsome_! So grown up!” she reached forwards to hug him close to her bony chest.

Steven laughed, hugging her back.

“Let me get a look first, Pearl!” he giggled, his smile spilling out the cracks in the corner of his mouth. He felt a soft rush of warmth from his chest, love so toasty warm and unconditional, Steven was so lucky to have the gems as his family.

Pearl was just glowing over her fashion choices. “Doesn’t he look, handsome, Garnet?”

The fusion pushed her glasses down enough so that all three of her eyes could be seen. She shot him a wink. “Looking cool.” She said. Amethyst wheeled her stool around and spluttered donut crumbs down her front.

“Woah Ste-man, get a look at you!” the purple gem whooped giving him a thumbs up in the hand that wasn’t holding a bear claw to her lips.

Steven looked down at himself, his stiff-collared shirt, pressed slacks, and shiny leather shoes. He wriggled his toes inside his socks and smoothed down the lapels of the dark blue jacket Pearl had chosen for him to wear.

“I’m gonna take look in the bathroom mirror, call me if Connie gets here.”

Pearl beamed, her hands clasped in front of her. “Okay Steven, _our handsome little man_.”

“Peaaarl” he whined, but there wasn’t any real annoyance in it.

“Haha! Knock it off, P. You’re making him blush.”

Steven ducked his blushing head and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

 

The Maheswarans picked him up not much later. Connie got out of the car to let him in, moving slow and carefully as not to trip on her skirts. 

She looked beautiful, all dressed up in a pale blue and gold sari her hair running long and smooth down her back. 

“You look nice, Connie.” Said Steven as he bucked his seatbelt.

His friend smiled, her face glowing. “Thanks.” She murmured. “You clean up nice too, Steven.”

“You don’t think this jacket makes me look like a sailor?”

She shook her head. “I really like it, it makes you look like a prince.” 

Steven chuckled, ears reddening. He rubbed the back of his neck and said nothing for a while, instead looking out the window.

They reached the hotel where the wedding was set to take place. Steven helped Connie down out of Mr Maheswaran’s tall 4x4.

Connie clutched at her skirts, dark skinned knuckles bunching around the powder blue fabric of her sari embroidered heavily with a swirling golden thread. She sped up to keep up with Steven who was walking normally, unhindered by extra fabric.

Dr Maheswaran pursed her lips.

“Connie sweetheart, please slow down. If you keep bounding around like that you'll rip your sari or fall flat on your face. Please be more ladylike!”

Steven frowned. Connie was already ladylike enough going based on what the gems showed him of femininity. Connie could wield a sword and fight she could dance and laugh and love, those were all much better indicators of her nature than any dress.  

“Are you alright?” He whispered as they slipped into step together behind Connie's parents. She was wincing occasionally, stuttering with her steps like film caught in a projector.

Connie nodded. “Ugh, Yeah. These shoes are kinda hard to walk in.”

Steven bowed exaggerated and florid with his movements, twirling his hand. “Mayeth I take Milady’s arm to strolleth with her?”

Connie giggled, keeping her voice down, and presented him with her arm, all dramatic sighs and mock swooning. “Why yes, my liege, you mayeth!”

Steven looped his arm with Connie’s own. She leaned her weight on him. They both grinned.

They entered the hotel lobby, a woman in Orange and pink sari came over to them bubbling with joy.

“Ahh and who have we here?” She called out. "Priya! Look at your beautiful family." She moved to hug Connie's mother, and kiss her father on the cheek.

"Connie! Look at you, so big now! You look beautiful in that sari, blue suits you."

Connie smiled smoothing her skirts down self-consciously.

“Thank you, _maasiji.”_ Her voice quivered slightly and she closed the gap between her shoulder and Steven. He knew Connie hated big social gatherings and meeting people tended to make her anxious. He was starting to see why the Maheswarans had suggested Steven come along, it was more for his friend’s comfort than anything else.

Dr Maheswaran cleared her throat. “This is Steven he's a friend of Connie's." She explained. "Steven, this is my sister, Divya.”

“Hi!” He said with a nervous smile “Nice to meet you.”

“Oh a friend of Connie's huh? A boyfriend? Her lips curled up in a teasing smile and she elbowed her sister in the ribs.

“No. He’s _just a friend_.” Dr Maheswaran said through clenched teeth.

I'm just kidding, Priya.” The woman, laughed, a loud throaty cackle of a laugh “Oh, you're no fun anymore.” She waved her off with a hand, and turned her attention back to Steven and Connie.

"Hey Steven, I bet you couldn't guess but Priya here is the baby of the family!" Divya crowed.

“Really?” Steven feigned polite interest, Connie's fingers circled his wrist. He had to admit that Dr Maheswaran with her greying hair and firm mannerisms was the last person he'd liken to a baby.

Priyanka Maheswaran pulled a face. It almost humanised her more, Steven thought, to see her as something that wasn't an infallible being of stainless steel and tough love. She'd been getting a lot better since the incident with the clusters. She was a lot less scary and she hadn’t stopped him and Connie from spending time together. Priyanka crinkled up the bridge of her nose, looking just like Connie did when annoyed.

“Divya and my brothers are all a good ten years older than me.” She explained, “I was a surprise.”

Steven nodded, he couldn’t identify with that, he had no siblings, he didn’t really get their interactions. Why did brothers and sisters act like they hated each other one minute and then be the best of friends the next? If he had a sibling he was sure he’d love them all the time, but alas, that was never going to happen.

Sensing his discomfort Priyanka changed the topic, moving the conversation along.

“Anyway how are you doing, you don't get to be mother of the bride that often…” she moved a little further ahead with her sister while the two kids stayed behind, near Mr Maheswaran who was talking to another relative.

“Your aunt seems nice", said Steven whose experience of extended families was also lacking. The Gems were Rose Quartz’s whole family, and Greg wasn’t really on speaking terms with his folks. So didn’t have any aunts or uncles of his own, not that he really minded. Connie just tightened her grip on his arm.

 “She is nice, she's just...” she gestured vaguely in the air and trailed off.

Steven waited for her to elaborate and when she didn’t he took her hand and squeezed it.

 “Just what?”

Connie looked down at the floor. “Kind of loud?” His friend whispered. “Most of my family are like that. Larger than life. It just makes me want to curl up and hide with a book somewhere for an hour, you know?”

Steven shrugged. Quiet was nice, but people were nice too. He wasn’t particularly bothered either way, though he appreciated the desire for space. Even he got sick of the Gems from time to time. Especially when they were arguing, but he had his Mom’s room now so if he needed space away from them he could go there. But here in the

“I didn't know you could get married in a hotel,” said Steven, changing the subject.

“The wedding itself is going to be in the gardens out back.” Connie explained.

Steven scratched his nose. “But on TV there's normally like the fancy building with all the pretty windows. and there's the guy who says ‘you may kiss the bride’ and then the bride goes into a coma…” He frowned, was he rambling? He looked at Connie was smirking “You know what I mean?”

She nodded with a laugh. “A church? you're talking about Angela and Bradford’s wedding from Under the Knife, right?

Steven grinned big, goofy and sheepish “That's the only wedding I know.” He said, as an excuse. “Apart from the one in Unfamiliar Familiar, and that’s in another world.”

In one smooth fluid motion Connie brushed some loose strands of dark hair behind her ears. “It’s okay Steven.” She said gently. “This wedding’s non-denominational. My Mom’s family is Hindu but neither Amrita or Kamini are particularly religious” She turned to Steven with a fond smile. “The most important thing about weddings, is love.”

Steven nodded. Garnet would love this. she was made of love, what could be more relevant to her interests than weddings?

Priyanka and Divya grew near. “We should head out to the gardens” said Dr Maheswaran. “It's almost time for the ceremony.”

“C’mon kids.” Doug Maheswaran.  “We need to take our seats.”

They followed him out a side door and into a courtyard lined with meticulously maintained green hedges and crawling jasmine along a trellis against the hotel wall. The air was thick with the white flowers’ perfume. It made Steven’s nose twitch with an almost-sneeze.  Further along through the winding hedged path they could hear voices, distant chatter of conversation and the path opened up into a wide square area already decorated with roses and ribbons for the upcoming nuptials. There was a central aisle set out with rows of seats on either side, many guests were already seated, mostly adults, in richly coloured saris, dresses and suits.

Steven followed Connie and her parents to their seats and sat down.

“This is exciting.” He whispered in Connie’s ear. She smiled back at him.

“Oh Steven, you find everything exciting.” She murmured back, but she at least was looking a lot more relaxed than before.

“When is the wedding going to start?” he asked, Connie glanced at her father to ask.

Doug Maheswaran glanced at his watch, “Less than ten minutes to go, I’d say.”

Steven grinned, looking around and soaking in all the sights and sounds.

He couldn’t wait.

* * *

 

The music started quickly after everyone was finally seated, Steven glanced at Connie in wide-eyed excitement. “It’s starting” he hissed. Connie nodded, amused by his enthusiasm.

Amrita glided serene down the aisle on her father’s arm decked to the nines in her crimson and gold sari. As she passed their seats, Steven was trying to soak in every possible detail. The elaborate Mehndi patterns swirling like branching crawling vines up her arms and hands. The golden ring in her nose and the bangles on her wrists. Her teeth flashing white against dark skin and her expression of utmost happiness. He didn’t even know her yet Steven smiled too, invested in her joy.   

Kamini wasn’t far behind, dressed in a red and black tuxedo suit that reminded Steven of Sardonyx. She was escorted by her older brother; atop her spiky short dark hair she wore a garland of white roses. Where Amrita looked regal and serene, like a goddess or a queen, Kamini looked alive. Love and light was spilling from her eyes, she grinned at her friends and family in the crowd and blew them kisses. Then like an over-eager child at a parade she made sure to wave at everyone on her way down the aisle, her smile was almost too big for her face.

Steven’s heart felt warm. A soothing sensation of just pure goodness swelled up from his navel. He rested his hands on the fabric of his shirt, over his belly button. Beneath his shirt he felt a gentle buzzing hum. His gem was singing, reacting to the atmosphere. It wasn’t lighting up or activating, it didn’t even make an audible noise. There was just a soft buzz against his fingertips and a sheen in his vision as the room filled with love.

“Steven?” Connie whispered in his ear.

“Y-yeah?”

His friend looked concerned. “Are you okay? You’re crying.”

He felt his cheeks. They were damp. “So I am.” He murmured. “I’m okay though.”

Connie didn’t say anything else but she smiled a sweet knowing smile. She understood how Steven loved everything so much, and so _keenly_. Connie understood and she never teased him for it.  As she turned her attention back to Amrita and Kamini, she left her hand resting over the top of his on his knee.  A gentle sign of reassurance.  

* * *

 

When Steven woke the next day it was almost noon. He wasn't usually a late sleeper but after the night he'd had he'd decided to take it easy for once. He lay in bed half awake for awhile staring at the cobwebs that clung to the wooden beams of the roof and watching particles of dust dance suspended in the light flooding in from his window blinds. The sound of the warp pad activating roused him upright.

“Steven! you're still in bed. Are you alright?” The concern in the gem's voice made him hurriedly kick off his covers in an attempt to reassure her.

“I’m fine Pearl, I was just catching up after yesterday.”

“Well you can quit sleeping now, little dude!” piped up Amethyst. “You missed today's episode of Cluster Busters.”

Steven stood up, scratching an itch by his eyebrow.

“Aw! Was it a good episode?” He asked stretching and head down the stairs.  

Amethyst plopped herself onto the living room sofa and Steven quickly sat down beside her. She scrunched up her purple face into a mask of annoyance, not directed at him.

“Nah, not really. There were only like three of them and…” - she gestured a small hand at the fusion- “…the G-squad here, punched them in the face with one swing. We didn't do squat.”

“Still, there was a possibility that I might have needed you.” said Garnet already seated on the corner piece of the sofa with her legs crossed. Her lips were pursed in concentration, busying scrying for potential futures, no doubt. Making sure they were safe.

“Yes,” added Pearl moving to tidy up the kitchen out of pure habit. “Better safe than sorry, Amethyst.”

The smaller gem waved a dismissive hand. She turned to face Steven, grinning, as he came down the stairs and squeezed in between her and Garnet on the couch. “Never mind that, Steven! How was your thing?”

The boy’s eyes lit up. “Oh man, it was so good!”

Pearl clapped her hands to her cheeks, smiling. “Oh do tell us about it, Steven! You looked so handsome all dressed up for it you know?”

Amethyst snorted. “Uh yeah, Pierogi, I think he knows by now.”

“Hm, Amethyst! I was just saying-” Pearl started in the tone of voice that suggested she was on the defensive.

Amethyst fired back with an acerbic comment and they started to squabble.

Steven droned them out, instead looking over at Garnet who was sitting stock still.

“Hey Garnet?” he murmured, not wanting to startle her.

She lowered her visor, three eyes stared out at him.

“Yes?” her voice was low and smoky.

Steven began to fidget with the cord of his pyjama pants. “Um, we’re not bothering you are we? We’re not distracting you from your important future vision stuff?”

The fusion held up a single finger. Steven paused, waiting for her to elaborate. Around thirty seconds passed. Amethyst and Pearl had stopped their idle bickering enough to watch Garnet and Steven staring directly at each other wordlessly. In the corner of his vision Steven saw Amethyst shrug next to him. 

Garnet pushed her visor back up her nose and lowered her finger. She grinned.

“Not anymore.” She turned herself so her legs and shoulders were pointing at Steven. “You have my undivided attention.”

 Steven snuggled up closer to Amethyst to make room for Pearl who came over from the kitchen shaking water off her clean hands.

Pearl smiled at him and reached over to pull a stray curly hair of his shirt. Then she settled back down in her seat, her legs underneath her. “Tell us all about it Steven, we’re listening.”

There was a subtle, hard-to-detect warmth in his chest and belly. Validation, the feeling of being listened to. The knowledge he was loved.

Steven smiled. “It was amazing.” He began. “Amrita and Kamini, were both so beautiful! I love weddings-”

Steven explained the ceremony in detail, including particular detail on the clothes and the wording, the focus on love, the vows which the couple had written themselves. Steven noticed the small budding smile that didn’t leave Garnet’s lips the entire time.

“Then the reception was inside the hotel and everybody was just hanging out and talking while they waiting for the brides to come back from their photo session, so me and Connie spent the time coming up with idea for her Under the Knife fanfiction but anyway… When they came back everyone cheered them in and some people gave them more flowers. Then there were speeches from their friends and Amrita’s dad. Basically it was just people wishing them a happy life together, which was really nice. Then there was dinner and after that they had their first dance together and I cried all over again because the song was so good!” Steven paused for breath, three smiling expectant faces were there waiting for him to finish. He took a deep breath and continued.

“Then everyone else got to dance and Connie’s grandma is amazing! She just doesn’t stop!” He smiled and shook his head to himself in amusement.

“It was the best guys! Garnet you would have loved it!”

Garnet smirked “Well, I _do_ love dancing.”

“And Love!” enthused Steven.

“And Love” she added, something indiscernible flickering across her features.

“I wish I could throw a wedding!” Said Steven. “What can I say? I love love.”

“You’re much too young to be thinking about that kind of thing Steven.” Pearl said, getting up and stretching like a cat. She moved back towards the kitchen.

 “Well, if you’re done storytelling, I’m gonna go watch trash TV in my room.” Said Amethyst. “Glad you had fun though, my man.” She ruffled his curls.

Steven flopped back into the couch. “Thanks Amethyst.”

The gem waved at him once more before the temple door activated and she disappeared into the purple portal.

Steven lay back on the sofa for a bit, staring off at the ceiling beams. The events of the previous night flashing in his memory. Amrita’s tattooed hands, Kamini’s 100-Watt smile. That feeling in his belly, the hum of his gem. He wanted to share that intense happiness, that beautiful atmosphere of love.

A seed of an idea took root in Steven’s mind. The roots stretched out, sprawling.

They grew upwards and out picking up pace until the roots became a bud.

The bud became a rose. 

He knew where he was going with this.

“Garnet would _you_ like to have a wedding?”

There was a pregnant pause. The Gem seemed to be seriously considering this.

He waited, patient as ever.

 Garnet hesitated looking over at him once more.

“Steven, given what you’ve said, I think…  I _am_ a wedding.”

Steven chuckled. “I guess you are, in Gem terms anyway.” He paused. “But I was asking in human terms.”

She frowned, unclear. “and by that you mean?”

Steven sat himself upright, looking at her. “Well, marriage for love is a human thing, right?”

“Love is not a concept Homeworld understands.” An underlying current of anger bubbled up in her voice, her visor flickered pink. Steven kept talking.

“Earth is your home too. Where Ruby and Sapphire are free to be together, as you.”

Garnet was silent but she inclined her head to show she was still listening.

“Then surely you should have a wedding because that's the way we celebrate love!”

There was a long pause as Garnet thought this through.  She nodded once again.

“It seems weird to do all the things you describe. there's only one of me.” She said, uncrossing her arms and resting her hands in her lap.

Steven shrugged. “Maybe Ruby and Sapphire could do some of them then?" When he saw her brows rise over her visor, he quickly added "just a suggestion.”

“You mean I would have to unfuse?” Garnet’s lip curled up slightly.

Steven held up his hands in a sign of peace “Only if you want to!”

“Hm.” She didn’t sound entirely convinced.

“It's up to you. But I just thought it would be nice.”

Garnet nodded once more.

“Okay, Steven.”

“Okay?” his voice squeaked, tentative.

Garnet smiled. “I want to celebrate the Earth way. I want to get married.”

Steven’s eyes grew huge and starry. Plan Gem Wedding was a go.

He nodded once, pleased and determined to put his plan into gear. “Okay!”

* * *

 

The first thing he did was get dressed, then he dialled Connie’s number. He checked the time: 1pm. She should be free by now he thought. It was after her Saturday morning violin lesson and she didn’t have Tennis practice today.

Connie picked up after the fourth ring.

“Hi Steven.” She said at exactly the same as Steven chimed in. “Hey Connie? It’s me.”

She chuckled, a beautiful rich sound to Steven’s ears. “I know Steven I have caller ID.”

“Oh. Right. Well, I wanted to say thank you for yesterday! And thanks to your parents too for inviting me.” That wasn’t why he was calling but Pearl taught him manners were important, and he was nothing if not polite.

“Oh you don’t need to thank us, Steven. But I’ll tell them. I’m just glad that you were there with me. It wouldn’t have been anywhere near as fun without you!”

“Heh.  Anytime Connie. What are you up to today?”

“I made a start on that fanfic we were talking about last night! I’m thinking about doing it in flashbacks, before Rachel got transferred to the Sacred Heart and met Angela. Maybe even a Soulmates AU? Those are always so interesting for world-building.”

“Ooh! That sounds so good Connie I can’t wait to read it!” said Steven, and he meant it, he was probably Connie’s number one fan. He beta-read all her fan-fiction and cried over her Unfamiliar Familiar OCs, but right now he’d set his mind on something and he wanted to follow through.  “Are you too busy writing to help me with a plan?”

Connie chuckled. “No, writing can wait. What’s up?”

Steven took a deep breath.

“I’m going to throw a wedding for Garnet.” He announced.

“What?” He wasn’t sure if she was surprised or just hadn’t heard him. There was some minor noise in the background.

“A wedding. For Garnet." he repeated, louder and more enunciated.

“Wait, who is she marrying?”

“Garnet.” said Steven.

There was a pause on the line. Then a noise of realisation. “Oh. You mean for Ruby and Sapphire, right?”

Steven nodded, then realising she couldn’t see him, he added: “Yeah, exactly! The Gems have no concept of marriage, and Garnet says she was the first fusion of her kind, a love fusion. So I was telling her about the wedding and about Amrita and Kamini and she loved it. I think we should organise a wedding for Ruby and Sapphire, after all this is their planet too now. Garnet would love an event dedicated to love.”

“Of course she would.” Connie said softly down the phone line, and Steven could hear the pure sentiment in her voice. “Garnet loves love in all its forms! Remember when she met Stevonnie?” There was another pause then Connie asked. “When do you want to have this wedding then?’

“Tomorrow, I’ve made a list on my phone of the important things we need to get. Do you think your parents will let you come over so we can plan?”

“I’ll ask them to be sure but we don’t have anything planned today.” There was sound of footsteps in the background, and Connie’s breath against the receiver.

 “Hold on, I’m just looking for my Dad so I can ask him.”

* * *

 

Connie’s father somewhat hesitantly agreed to drop her over at Steven’s when she told him she was helping the gems plan a party.

The wedding planning party consisted of Steven, Connie and Garnet. Pearl was doing laundry in the background and occasionally popped in to give helpful remarks.

Connie had brought notes and pictures of different customs. “Well traditionally there’s a groom’s party and a bridal party. The groom has a best man; the bride has a maid of honour or bridesmaid. Then there’s others like ushers and flower girls.  But obviously that's not relevant for everyone, especially not in weddings with two brides!”

“Let’s mash it up.” Suggested Garnet. “After all this is the first wedding of its kind.”

“Who would you want as a best man?” Connie asked.

“I only have one little man in my life.” She booped Steven’s nose with a finger. He giggled. “That’s this one here.”

The boy’s eyes lit up.  “Can I be your best man, Garnet?”

The fusion grinned. “Nope. But you can be my Best Boy.”

“Best Boy?” Steven repeated to himself. “Yeah, I like the sound of that.” He dragged his hand through the air like he was imagining his name in lights. “Steven Universe: Best Boy.”

“Okay, what about Pearl and Amethyst?” asked Connie

Pearl piped up from the corner. “Oh, no, we’re fine just watching, Connie. You need guests after all.”

“Okay, but who else does that leave?”

“Lion!” Steven cried. “You can have a Lion of honour, Garnet!”

“Unusual.” Said Garnet. “I like it.”

“Connie do you want to be in the ceremony?”

“I don’t mind.” She ducked her head. “I’m not really part of your family, right?”

“Of course you are!” Steven enthused.

Garnet lowered her visor and winked her blue eye.

“It’s my wedding and I’m dubbing you an honorary gem.” She said.

Connie’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yep, you’re gonna be the…” she glanced at list of roles Connie had made. “Flower girl?”

“Okay, Garnet. If you insist.”

“Oh, I do.” Said the Gem.

Well now we have who’s gonna be what sorted out, Connie why don’t we go talk to my dad? He’ll the best place to start because he can tell us we what need, and maybe he’ll tell us about his and Mom’s wedding.” Steven’s voice picked up at the last part, already constructing elaborate stories in his head of how amazing

“Sounds good to me.” Said Connie. “We’ll see you later Garnet.”

* * *

 

There was no one using the car wash at the moment. It was a Sunday, after all. They found Greg out the back sitting next to his van in a lawn chair, soaking up the afternoon sun. He cracked open one eye when he heard footsteps approach.

“Oh ho! Looks like trouble’s here! What’s up Steven? Hi Connie!”

“Hey Dad” Greg moved to squeeze his son up in a bear hug. “Oof.” Steven groaned.

Connie watched this, amused. “Hi Mr Universe.” She said with a wave.

Greg set his boy down. “What can I do for you two then?”

Steven puffed out his chest with pride. “We’re throwing a wedding for Garnet!”

“Okay, squirt.” Greg quirked an eyebrow. “For Garnet and _who_?”

“Just Garnet.” Said Steven, confident with his plan.

Realisation dawned on Greg’s face. “ _Ohh_! You mean Ruby and Sapphire? That’s a sweet idea kids.” He ruffled his son’s curls.  “What do you need from this old man for that?”

“Well,” Steven started, already beaming, “We wanted advice because you’re the only person we could think of who’s actually had any experience with weddings.”

“Me?” Greg shrugged. “Well yeah, I guess I’ve played at a couple in my time.”

His son shook his curly head rapidly. “No, not like that! I mean with Mom!  What was your and Mom’s wedding like? Was it beautiful, I’m _sure_ it was beautiful.”

Greg sighed, and scratched his head, looking at his son with a soft fondness in his eyes.

“Look, I hate to burst your bubble, kiddo, but your Mom and I, we never actually got married officially.”

“You- _what_?” Steven stopped mid-sentence and turned around to stare at his father. He’d been visualising his mother’s white wedding dress, layers of tulle and chiffon stretching out in strata like the unfurling petals of her symbol.

Greg rubbed the back of his neck with an awkward laugh. “Well, you know we didn't feel like we needed a piece of paper to show the world we loved each other. Rose and I knew that we were in love and that was enough for us.” He sighed.  “Besides weddings, well most weddings, are _really_ expensive, Stewball, and they require you to actually _talk_ to your parents and explain to your extended family you're marrying a beautiful gem alien from outer space.”

Steven nodded at this, he could appreciate that might be hard for his father who wasn’t on the best of terms with his family in the first place.

“Anyway then you came along and well”- he paused to ruffle his son’s dark curls “You're the best testament to our love than any ceremony or cake could ever be.”

“Aww!” Connie wiped at her misting eyes. “Mr Universe that's so sweet!”

Steven was still processing this but he ducked his head, shy. “So you didn't have a big ceremony like Amrita and Kamini? With rings and stuff?”

“Not exactly no. Well, I can show you one thing.” Greg jumped up and moved to unlock the van from the back. Steven and Connie peered around him, curious.

“Hey, keep out you two!” He joked, “Don't want you learning the code to my safe here!”

“Your dad keeps a safe in his van?” asked Connie, sounding impressed.

Steven shrugged. “Well, it's more of a lunchbox with a padlock on it but, yeah!”

Greg came back out holding something small and round between his thumb and forefinger.

“It's a ring?” Steven said, not sure what he was missing.

It was a wooden ring, smooth and varnished with an inlaid circle of a shiny silvery material that Steven didn't recognise. It sparkled and glinted like a solid circuit of pearlescent glitter.

“A promise ring.” Guessed Connie, her dark eyes starry. “it's beautiful, Mr Universe.”

“Yeah, well.” Greg chuckled, a little embarrassed. “Obviously I didn't want to give her the standard diamond ring. In fact, most human jewellery felt like it would be borderline offensive to give to a Gem as a gift.  So I made this myself, out of driftwood and abalone shell from the very beach you live on. My Uncle leant me the tools.”

Steven’s eyes grew huge and he grinned big and goofy.

“Aw, Dad.” He said giggling. “That's so romantic!”

Greg shot him a lopsided smile of his own, he looked back at the ring in his palm.

“It better be!  I cut my hands up something terrible when I was sanding this baby.” he said with a soft huff of amusement.

Steven picked up the ring and turned it over and over in his hand admiring the patterns the light cast in the shell and all the whorls in the wood. He tried to imagine his mother's fingers fitting through it. There was that feeling again, it sunk down around him silent, hollow and almost too complex for words.

He put it on himself, the ring was much too big to fit his ring finger and even sat quite loosely in his thumb.

“You okay there, buddy?” Greg asked, voice kind.

“Mm? Yeah.” Steven nodded, coming back to earth.  Connie squeezed his arm softly, just to reassure him that he was okay.

Taking a deep breath in, he passed the ring back to his father.

“You should probably put it back, dad. You don't wanna lose something that important.”

“I think you should keep it, kiddo. I'll get you a chain so you can wear it round your neck if you want.”

“What?!” Steven shook his curly head vehemently. “No, Dad! You should keep it, to remember her by.” he smiled a sad but appreciative little smile.

If there was anyone who understood how Steven felt about Rose Quartz, it was his father.

“Steven, I've got _you_! You're the best memento a guy could ask for. Nah, you keep the ring little guy. It'd be safer with you than in my lunchbox safe, and if you're worried about losing it you've always got Lion for safekeeping, remember.”

Steven nodded once determined, he closed his fingers around the ring and clutched it to his chest. He felt a warm soothing wave of happiness rising up from his belly button. It was bittersweet _,_ but his Mom’s things always were.

“Do you think Ruby and Sapphire would wear wedding rings?” Connie wondered aloud.

“Well while I don't completely understand how Gem stuff works, my understanding is that Garnet _is_ their wedding ring. She's the literal embodiment of their relationship.”

“Dad’s right. But maybe Garnet would wear a ring for the ceremony?” He wrote it down on his list of things to consider.

“We wouldn't want to spend too much money on it if it's only for the ceremony.” Connie added.

Steven had an idea. “I know somewhere where you can get mood rings for a few dollars”

Connie perked up. “Really? Where?”

“There's a game that has them as prizes at the arcade. If we work together we should be able to win them pretty quickly.”

“We should start there! Then we can look for everything else in the shops around town!”

Greg scratched his head. “Well, you two sound like you have it all sussed out. But wait there a second.” He moved back to the van and rummaged around inside.

“Here, kiddo!” Greg pulled out his wallet, old and battered and covered in aging guitar stickers.

“It sounds like you’ve got some shopping to do, and I doubt the gems have thought how much any of this would cost.” He sighed. “You’d think after 5000 odd years on Earth they’d have figured out how money works, but no.” He handed Steven twenty dollars.

“Dad you don’t have to do that.”

Greg waved him off. “It’s fine! just spend it wisely, bud.”

* * *

 

Steven stared out at the stretching horizon, the ocean was blue and sparkling in the sun. On the beach two gulls were fighting over a mostly empty bag of chips, squawking loudly.

“What else do we need?” Asked Connie coming up behind him.

 She brought him a grape soda from a vending machine on the boardwalk and held it out for him to take. Steven pressed the cool can to his forehead for a bit before opening it. They sat together dangling their feet off the side of the pier, taking a break after spending the last forty minutes shooting airguns at a target, trying to get a small enough score to win the low tier prize which would earn them a mood ring. Then doing it all over again to get the second ring. It was tough work.

 Outside the arcade it was a nice day. The sun glinted off the water, fishing boats in the distance sparkling like geodes. Steven wondered if Yellowtail’s boat was among them.

He pulled out his phone to check the list. “Hm, let’s see here. We have rings. We need flowers, a dress, an off- uh- officiant and a cake!”

Connie took a sip of her soda and paused, pensive. “Would we need one dress or two?” She asked. She shook her head to move some hair that the sea breeze had blown into her eyes. “Surely Ruby and Sapphire are going to need to unfuse for the ceremony.”

“Yeah I was thinking about that too. They don't really like being apart for long. What if for the ceremony they unfuse and then when they say you can kiss the bride they kiss and then they can fuse back into Garnet.  Then Garnet can wear the dress for the reception.”

Connie gave a satisfied nod, “That sounds feasible.”

When they'd finished their drinks they walked along the boardwalk a little more. “I was thinking”, started Steven, “There's a dress shop that sells wedding dresses on Main street but they won't serve kids, so we could fuse into Stevonnie and go check it out.

Connie considered this “Steven, don't Gems project their clothes anyway?

He looked away looking around at the passers-by enjoying the bout of nice weather. It was warm out, late spring heading into summer. The air smelt of salt and seaweed. The sun felt good on Steven’s back.

Connie was staring at him, expecting an answer.  He shrugged. “Well, um, yeah. They do?”

She quirked an eyebrow. “So surely we could get any pictures of a wedding dress off the internet and Garnet could produce it?”

“Steven shrugged again, less enthusiastic. “Well, yeah. I guess... that would be a quicker way.” He didn’t sound as impressed with the idea.

A small smile appeared on Connie’s lips. “Steven…”

“Yeah?” he glanced at her, pouting

She grinned. “You just wanted to be Stevonnie didn't you?”

Steven’s cheeks turned crimson. His eye slid away from her gaze. He picked up an empty soda can on the boardwalk and moved away from her to put it in the trash.

“Steven...” Connie started again, lips curling upwards.

“Yeah. So what if I _did_!?”

Connie smiled, smoothly ignoring the pink tinge that rushed to her own cheeks. “Maybe we can fuse later. We do have a wedding to plan after all. Have you got guests on that list?

“Oh! No I forgot.” He palmed his face. “Duh!”

“Well I mean; you’re inviting your Dad right? Who else do you want to invite?”

“I dunno… Maybe Lars and Sadie?”

“Well, I guess we can check in the Big Donut on the way back. Show me the list again?”

Steven pulled his phone out of his pocket

“We still need, flowers, an officiant and a cake.”

“Pearl was gonna help me make a cake this evening." Added Steven.

Connie checked the box.

“When did you want to have the wedding again?” she asked glancing sideways at him.

“Tomorrow.” he said.

His friend’s eyebrows shot upwards. “Steven that doesn’t leave us much time.”

“It’s just as well it’s not a very big wedding then, isn’t it?”

“Hm. What about music?”

“I’m gonna play my ukulele for the ceremony, Amethyst and Dad can DJ the reception.”

“Chairs for the guests to sit?”

“We can bring some from my house, and Dad always has spare chairs in the van.”

“I suppose if there’s less than ten people that should be enough. She nodded, counting on her fingers. “Seven, eight, nine, yeah that should be okay.”

You're a really good planner, Connie. Where’d you learn all this stuff?

She shrugged. “My mom enrolled me in time management classes last summer. Also I guess I just like having things organised, it makes me less anxious.”

“So, flowers?”

“Yeah, there’s a florist in town.” Said Connie. “We bought flowers there for one of my Mom’s colleagues who’d had a baby.”

“Lead the way, milady.” Steven gave a silly exaggerated bow.

“This way my liege.” Connie looped her arm through Steven’s. “It’s just off Main st"

The flower shop was a cute little place on the street corner, it smelt strongly of roses which were kept in displays half submerged in water so they wouldn’t dry out.

The girl behind the counter had thick framed glasses and short cropped black hair in which she wore a circlet of white flowers. She was doodling on a sketchpad on the counter when they entered and she looked up vaguely disinterested. 

“Oh hey,” she said “Aren’t you the kid who lives at the temple.”

“That’s me! I’m Steven.”

“Steven that’s it! My little brother mentioned you, he works at the Big Donut?”

Steven's eyes grow starry. “You’re Lars’ sister!”

The girl chuckled “That I am, can I help you kids with anything special?”

“Do you have any idea bout flowers, Connie. You’re the flower girl remember.”

“I was thinking roses, after your mother.” She said, shyly glanced sideways to gauge Steven’s reaction.

“That’s a nice idea.” He looked at Lars’ sister, she did have a similar face shape now he thought about it. “What kind of roses do you have?”

“All along this wall here are our roses.” She glanced the two of them over. “Though, fair warning they are our most expensive flowers,” Connie peered and the price tag and pulled a face. Steven looked for himself. Way out of their price range.

“What about just some red flowers and some blue ones?” Steven suggested.

“Yeah, good idea.” Connie turned back to the sales assistant.  “Did you make your flower crown yourself?”

She nodded. “Yeah, I can show you how, if you want. It’s easy!”

Connie finally settled on an idea, they would buy two colours of flowers enough to make crowns out of. They agreed on Red Camellias and Blue Forget-me-nots to match the colours of the brides. They paid for their flowers and headed back out into the afternoon sun.

* * *

 

They sat in Dewey Park on a bench next to the statue of the first William Dewey in all his finery.

Steven’s phone rested in his lap, the checklist open, one box left unchecked.

“Where would we find an officiant?” Steven scrunched up his face at the screen.

Connie was inspecting the flowers they’d just bought, kept in plastic and freshly watered, she tried to keep from spraying water on her sundress.

“You can get certified online but that won't be in time for tomorrow” she said, picking a stray hair off her skirt.

Steven shook his head, staring at his shoes. “No, who else is allowed to do weddings?”

Connie considered this, chewing her lip.

“Pretty much any religious leader: a priest, a rabbi, an imam- Not that’s really what we want- But in secular terms most government officials can legally marry people.”

Steven felt the metaphorical lightbulb pop up above his head. Aha! That was more was he was asking about.

“A government official?” He said.

His friend nodded. “Yeah, like a justice of the peace or a registrar.”

“What about a mayor?” Steven was staring up at the statue of Beach City’s founder beside them.

Connie frowned, following his gaze. “I don't actually know... hold on a second I can Google our state laws for marriages.”  She reached for her bag. Steven shook his head, dark curls bouncing.

“No it's fine, I'll just ask!”

Steven’s phone was to his ear and he was dialling a number before she even had time to ask who.

The rang twice. A man’s nasal voice answered.

“Hello, Mayor Dewey’s phone, Mayor Dewey speaking.”

“Hi, Mayor Dewey, it's Steven.” He didn’t need to specific which Steven, his reputation preceded him.

“Ah, the Universe kid.” There was a disgruntled sigh in the background.  “What weird yet generally terrifying event is set to befall our fair city today, pray tell?”

Steven laughed and shook his head, despite the man not being about to see him. “Oh, No! No, it's nothing like that. I just wanted to know, can you do weddings?”

“I…” there was some muffled noise on the line. “Well, _yes_! I, Mayor William Roderick Dewey the fifth, am a fully licensed marriage celebrant.

That's awesome! Are you busy tomorrow afternoon? There's going to be a wedding on the beach.”

The man cleared his throat. “Aren’t you a bit young, my boy?”

Oh! No it's not for me!” Steven laughed again.  “It's for Garnet… I mean Ruby and Sapphire. Two of the Gems.

“Your…aunts?”

“They’re more like my guardians.” He corrected “and two of them are a couple!”

“Is that even legal? …you know what I don’t care! I’ll take the publicity where I can get it! Tell me the date and time, boy, and I’ll be there!”

“Thank you, Mayor Dewey! I knew I got trust you!” Steven ended the call and thumbed through his phone to pull up the list again. “Officiant. Check!”

“Great!” Connie squeezed her hands to fists, excitedly. “Now we can go back and tell Garnet how we’ve done.” She moved to gather their things.

“We need to stop by the Big Donut too, to invite Lars and Sadie.”

Connie nodded. “Yeah I know, I haven’t forgotten.”

* * *

 

“We met Lars’ sister”, Steven hissed conspiringly to Sadie when they got to the Big Donut.  

“Oh really?” She laughed, blonde hair bobbing up and down. She stood on her tiptoes to reach the tongs off the top of the display counter.  “Which sister was that? He has three.”

“The one that works at the flower shop?” Said Connie, perusing the donuts on display.

Sadie nodded. “Oh, Isabelle. She’s cool.” She uttered the last bit louder for Lars to hear.  

She is not cool! Groaned Lars from the back “She’s annoying and she needs to stop telling everyone we’re related. It’s bad for my street cred.”

Sadie rolled her eyes. “Anyways Steven, what was it you wanted to ask.”

“Are you free tomorrow afternoon?” Ruby and Sapphire are getting married."

“Aw I love weddings!” Sadie clapped her hands together. “But I’m working tomorrow.” She glanced back over her shoulder. “Unless _someone_ would be as kind as to cover for me?”

“You wish.” Lars muttered back.

“I’ll text you tomorrow, Steven.” Sadie whispered with a wink as she passed over his and Connie’s donuts. “See if I can’t twist his arm a little.”

They headed out of the shop and onto the beach. They’d timed it right weather wise, dark grey clouds were beginning to gather overhead. The air was thick and clammy and the smell of rain was on the salty breeze. Steven and Connie headed back into the temple as it started to drizzle. The door activated and Garnet stepped out of the red portal.

“Garnet!” Connie and Steven cried simultaneously.

The gem took some steps forward into the kitchen, she smiled. “Howdy.”

Steven ran up to her, grinning from ear to ear and unable to contain his excitement.

“Garnet, Garnet! We’ve got rings and flowers and plans for a dress for the wedding tomorrow.”

She bumped her huge fist against his tiny one. “Nice. Just tell me what I have to do.”

Steven nodded. “You have your vows to write, but other than that just turn up.”

“And Unfuse.” Added Connie.

“Hm.” Garnet drew her lips into a line. “We’ll see about that.” She moved to the door “I’m off to find Amethyst, I threw her in the ocean and she’s not back yet.”

Steven didn’t even blink at this.  “Where’s Pearl? She was gonna help me make a cake.”

Garnet pointed to the temple door. "Ring her bell."

“I should probably call my dad,” Sighed Connie “I don’t wanna be late if I’m gonna try to convince him to bring me over again tomorrow.”

“We should just agree to start again tomorrow morning,” said Steven.

Connie agreed vocally and when Steven turned back to look Garnet was already gone.

 

* * *

 

Garnet did agree to unfuse for the ceremony in the end. Greg helped Steven set up chairs on the beach for the guests to sit on. He was also named head photographer and at his son’s prompting took photos of every detail with an old polaroid camera he kept in his van. Sadie didn’t specify how but she convinced Lars to cover the end of her shift so she could come. (Steven guessed blackmail, she had covered for him enough in the past after all.) Mayor Dewey turned up in a dark brown suit with a “VOTE DEWEY!” button pinned to the lapel.

Everything they’d planned was coming together nicely. Connie gave Ruby and Sapphire each one of the flower garlands she’d made herself. Sapphire graciously accepted the garland of red camellias Connie placed on her head, while Ruby unwilling to take off her headband and uncertain as what to do looped her garland of Forget-Me-Nots around her arm.

When the guests were seated Steven stood in front of the seats at the end of the aisle with his ukulele and began to play.

_Isn’t this such, a beautiful day? Woah._

_To get married here beside the ocean blue,_

_I think it’s time we celebrate your life together, oh._

_Ruby and Sapphire, it’s time we celebrate you_

_All of your friends, all of your family,_

_We love you, and we’re here to show we do!_

_I think it’s time we celebrate your life together, oh._

_Ruby and Sapphire, it’s time we celebrate you_

Lion pattered majestically down the aisle with the two small gems on his back. Connie following behind him. When he reached Steven, the big pink cat bowed down onto his knee so Ruby could vault off and help Sapphire float down.  

They stood hand-in-hand, gems touching. Sapphire smiled with a nod to Steven first then Mayor Dewey. Ruby twitched in place like a box of bees.

“Dearly beloved members of my mayoral constituency.” Dewey began. “We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two… people-shaped sentient rocks… in holy matrimony.

Steven felt himself tearing up already but he wasn't alone, he spied Ruby wiping her eyes on the back of her forearm. Steam rising where the tears touched her skin.

“Get on with it!” she hissed.

Sapphire chuckled softly and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

“Patience, my love. Let the man finish.”

Ruby agreed grudgingly, fidgeting in place.

Dewey looked at Steven uncertain, he seemed suspicious of the little red gem, but then he shook his head and kept on talking.  “I understand both Ruby and Sapphire have prepared vows of their choosing.” He looked at Sapphire. “Whenever you’re ready, my dear.

The blue gem turned to face her partner. Taking the other hand, she wasn't already holding. She recited from memory, with a reverence to her words.

“I, Sapphire, take you, my Ruby, as my partner and my wife. In wartime and in peace, On Homeworld or on Earth. In fusion or apart. Through fire and through frost. I'll love you, from here to forever.”

She turned to Steven “The ring, Steven”

He pulled the two mood rings from his jacket pocket and held them out to her.

Sapphire took one and put it on the red gems finger. It was a little bit big but it fit.

“And now, Ruby if you please.” said Mayor Dewey.

“I, Ruby, take you, Sapphire, as my partner and my wife. In fury or in patience. In blindness or in sight. In fusion or apart. Through fire and through frost. I’ll love you, from here to forever.”

With trembling fingers Ruby took the other ring from Steven.

There was a soft hiss of steam again as she took Sapphires hand and slid the mood ring on her finger.

“S-sorry, Sapph.” She muttered.

Sapphire shook her head and smiled serenely “It's fine. I'm fine.”

Dewey budged over to Steven

“Is that it? Do I need to say anything else?”

Steven shook his head. “No, that’s okay.”

“Alright, by the power vested in me by the Delmarva State government. I now pronounce you legally wed! You both may now kiss the bride.”

Ruby beamed, full brightness, like the sun. “Don't mind if I do!” she said. She put her hand on the blue gem’s waist and the other hand on her shoulder. Like a ballroom dancer she spun the giggling Sapphire around once and dipped her. Red lips met blue.

There was a bright flash of light and Garnet appeared grinning. She picked up the two flower garlands that had dropped and pulled one on each of her arms like oversized bangles.

“What in the blazes?” Mayor Dewey startled taking a few steps backwards.

“Psst, Garnet.” Steven hissed.

“Yes?”

“You forgot your wedding dress!” Steven pulled the picture they’d printed out from his jacket pocket and held it up to show her.

“Gotcha.” Garnet gave him a thumbs up.

There was another flash and from Garnet’s hips her usual jumpsuit pants transformed into a floor length skirt not unlike Sapphire’s dress with alternating tiers of red and blue. Steven, Connie, and the other Gems cheered, Amethyst wolf-whistled.

“Looking Good G!” she whooped from, her seat.

Steven interjected, eyes huge and misty with happy tears. He turned to Mayor Dewey who was looking on in a mild confusion. “Now you say ‘I now pronounce you Garnet!’”

“If you say so…” The mayor shrugged.  “Uh, I now pronounce you… Garnet?”

The ‘crowd’ cheered, generating rather thunderous applause for a group of half a dozen guests. This was probably amplified, however, by the fact that Amethyst had shape-shifted her hands ginormous so she could clap louder and harder. Steven appreciated the gesture.

The fusion collected her skirts and bent down on one knee to place a soft kiss on the boy’s curly head.

“Thank you Steven!” she whispered. “It’s all I …It’s all _we_ could ever have wanted.” Her visor had yet to materialise from her regeneration and there were tracks of moisture running down her cheeks.

“You’re crying?” he said, voice hushed.

“Hm.” She smiled and wiping a tear off his dimpled cheek with a dark finger. “So are you.”

“They’re happy tears! I always cry at weddings, even on TV.”

“I don’t” Garnet smiled again the right corner of her mouth curling up slightly in a crooked smirk “But Ruby started it.”  

Steven giggled, then he held out his hand for her to take.  

“Shall I walk you down the aisle this time?”

“I’d like that, Steven.” She laced his fingers with hers.

She walked back down the aisle on the arm of her Best Boy.

Garnet was a married woman, and she was made of love.


End file.
